In the Life of Another
by dadspunkin13
Summary: COMPLETE! what happens when two people swich brains? It is utter chaos! it is no diffrent in Joey and Serenity's case.(setoxserenity)
1. Fighting only causes more problems

In the Life of Another

Description: What happens when two people switch brains? Its utter chaos!! And it is no different with Joey and Serenity. Pairups serinityxseto In the Life of Another

Hey people this is my first story on this site.....r&r please and be honest I kneed to know cause I am already planning my next story i will post the name of it on one of my next few stories. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Fighting Only Causes More Problems

"Thanks for a great date Seto!" she kissed him "You make it all worthwhile Serenity," Seto replied "see you tomorrow" "Bye!"

When Serenity walked into house Joey said "Where the heck have ya been?!?"

"Out with Seto," she said,"Where else? Why?"

"You know i hate that guy! He calls me mutt for cryin' out loud!! Besides we have bonding to do tonight!"

"That's why I came home early Joey. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, there is that comet comin' in t'night at 8:00, wanna go?"

"Sounds great big brother! Lets go!!"

Later

"Man i wish Seto could see this! it is so beautiful here! i never realized there are so many stars!" Serenity said for the umpteenth time

"Don't you ever stop thinking about that guy?!?!?!?" 

"And what if I dont't Joey?"

"It just gets annoying sis!"

"I am sorry Joey but I...." Joey cut her off.."Don' say it sis" he said warinigly.

about a minute later she said "LOVE HIM! And he loves me and there is nothing you can do about it Joey!"

"AHHHHH!! I am sick and tired of you two dating! Will you breakup with him already?!!?"

"Joey I love him and that's that I won't break up with him!!" she looked at her watch "8:15.... we missed the comet. Lets go home."

The next morning

Ow my head! Serenity thought as she opened her eyes Why am I in Joey's room? Oh well I must've dozed off in here last night she looked in the mirror and screamed, but it wasn't her voice she herd it was JOEY'S!!!

Meanwhile in Serenity's room

MMMMMMMMM marshmallow.....wait that is my pillow....."Not again!!.....Why do I sound like my sis and why am I in her room?"

he started walking into his room and there he was. They screamed......

tbc -  
Hey i hope you liked the first chappie sry so short O-o all the chappies will be like that good news is i up date often so you will get the story quicker R&R please!! hey and btw this will be a long story i will up date after a few reviews 


	2. Ishizu tells all part 1

Hey people! ty 4 the reviews again sry bout typos XP

Coffee time: thanks rember I up date often so look for my next one soon!

Here's what happened last chappie

'What am I doing in Joey's room'......."Why do I sound like my sis?"....they scream.

well ready for the next chappie? here it goes

In The Life Of Another

Chapter 2

Ishizu Tells All Part 1

"OK FREAK WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY ROOM?!?!?!?!?" came Serenity's voice.

"Joey it's me Serenity." came Joey's voice.

"Yer not my sis ..... are ya?"

"Afraid so Joey... look in the mirror."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" (a/n lol this is a little funier than u think if there was sound it would be a very high-pitched girly scream)

Serenity-Joey said(a/n who btw for those of you who cant tell is Serenity in Joey's body)"We should see Ishizu about this...."

"Yea sis.... but we can't go out in our pjs" Joey-Serenity said.

"Well then she can come here..... but first I need to put pants and a shirt on this body.... you stay in my pjs I will have to dress my body"

"Sounds good to me" he personally didn't want to see his sister's naked body.

Meanwhile at the Kiaba manson

"Today is the day Mokuba, the day I propose to Serenity."

"Bout time" Mokuba replied"You've had that ring for a month now!"

ring ring

"Hello," Seto said

"Hey its me ,um I was wondering if we could have a dinner date instead of a lunch date? I forgot that I made plans with the guys."

"Sure love see you later." he hung up and sighed "Now I have to wait longer to propose. She rescheduled."

"Hey now you have time to perpare your proposal speech." said mokabua

10 minutes later at the Wheeler's

"Thanks for comin' guys"

"No problem" said Yugi

"Whats up?" Said Tea

Serenity-Joey explainded and by the end of the story everyone's jaws had droped.

And we can prove it Joey-Serenity said. He, or she rather, went and wispered Tristian's deepest darekest secret(a/n hey I'm the authoress why don't i know it?)in his ear and Tristian says "They aren't lyin'!"

"So what do we do Ishizu?" Serenity-Joey said.

"Well... I am not quite sure at the moment give me 24 hours and I will be able to tell you."

"24 HOURS?!?!?!?!!?" they said together

hey well there is the second chappie i will update after 5 reviews!or maybe sooner if i get bored....well review any way 


	3. Ishizu tells all part 2

hey thanks for the reviewsi wont acnolege(sp??) anyone this time just because and i fixed the last chappie

last time

"Today is the day I propose" (Seto) "I need 24 hours." (Ishizu) "24HOURS?!?" (Joey and Serenity)

chapter 2

Ishizu Tells All Part 2

"Will it really take that long Ishizu?" said Serenity-Joey

"Unfortunatly yes.You see it is a long process. First I have to go into your ancient past then..."

"We get it already!" Joey-Serenity said

"So," Duke began "What are you gonna do until then?"

"Oh no! I have a date with Seto tonight! What am i going to do?!?!?"

"Well Joey will have to go for you hun." said mai

"But he cant! what if Seto wants a kiss?"

"He will just have to do it or Kiaba will be really hurt that you not only rescheuled but also cancled too."

"Alright but if you mess this up for me Joey I will never speak to you again got it?!?!? Oh and if you have sny questions when you are at the date call me from my cell. Now i just need to change my, I mean your clothes for the date."

At the date

Oh man If I screw up Seren will be so mad at me!"Serenity were you paying attention to me?" Seto said

"Oh sorry I wasnt what did you say?"

"I said 'What would you like for desert'"

"Oh I dont know, What are you getting?"

"I know how about we split a lava cake?" he was so nervous he would eat anything!

"Sure!"

After they finished Seto said "I used to think I could never love anyone as much as I love you. That is why I would like to ask..."he got down on one knee,"..Serenity Wheeler will you marry me?"

Joey was speechlss he didnt think Kiaba could love anything except Mokuba and his company."I-I-I....."

TBC!  
-  
ooooooooo suspence muahahahaha oh sorry was that me...maybe i do have an evil side hmmmmmmm..... what do you think he is gonna say?? post what you think in your reviews! 


	4. Ishizu Tells All Part 3

Hey all only 18 days till christmas here!!!!! i know that not all of you celebrate christmas so I will also say happy kuanza and hanakua!! and happy holidays for all others and happy new year too!!about the typos I said already my comp doesen't have spell check.

here is what happened last time:

"Serenity will you marry me?" "I-I-I..."

well now to the story!!

Chapter 4

Ishizu Tells All Part 3

OH MY GOSH!!!!! Kiaba asked my sister to marry him!!!!!What do I say?!?!?!?

"Serenity will you marry me?" Seto said again

"Seto I really love you, but I dont think that I am ready for merrage quite yet. I'm just not feeling like myself. I really do want to stay together but I just need time to think about it. Is that ok?"

Seto was crushed!!well it isnt a no exactly he reasured himself"Yes" was all he could manage

At the wheelers the next day

Joey-serinity was still in shock about the proposal.

He herd his own voice say"How'd it go?" Serinity joey had stayed the night at Yugi's because Yugi's grandpa was out of town for the night(a/n yugi wanted company)

"He loves you! He really loves you!"

"What do you mean..... of course he loves me!"

"He asked you to marry him!!!"

"Oh my gosh!!You didnt say no did you??"

"I said 'i dont think I am ready'"

"Well at least it isn't a no"(a/n in this fan fic Seto and Serenity are really connected and often think and say the same things)

"Do you want me to call and say yes?"

just than the door bell rang and Ishizu came in

Meanwhile at Kiaba mansion

Seto Kiaba was attempting to do work, but all he could think about was Serenity. Those words ate at him like there was no end.

"What's wrong Seto? She didnt reject you did she?" asked Mokuba

"She said she wasnt sure if she was ready and now i wonder was it really ment to be?"(a/n awwwwww so sad i wanna cry!!! personally i think they are a perfect match)

RING RING

"Hello?" seto said in a bummed voice.

"Seto it's me I want you to some to my house right now.... please?"

"Sure I will be there in a minute"

"Thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye"

At wheelers

Joey-serinity opened the door and said "Thanks for coming, follow me"

Seto was confused at why his beloved Serenity was acting this way. Two other people were in the room where Serenity led him.It was Ishizu and Joey, or so he thought it was Joey.

"Sit down Seto." the CEO was surpised that Joey didnt call him moneybags or Kiaba like he usually does. He could tell something was wrong by the looks on their faces.

"Kiaba," Ishizu began, "Yesterday when you proposed to Serenity she said that she 'wasnt feeling like her self'. Well she wasn't herself she was actually Joey. They switched brains. You see..."

Seto cut her off"You actually expest me to believe this?"

"Seto it is really me! I want to marry you but I cant like this! Ishizu told us why we swiched and we decided to tell you!

"I cant believe you Serenity! First you practally reject my proposal and now this. Now i can see that you just don't want to be with me!! We're through Serenity! Good bye!"

Who he thought was Joey started bawling and said"NO SETO!"

--------------------------

Sorry i had to break them up i think my evil side did that curse you evil side i love those setoxserenity matches well r&r 


	5. Hurt

Hey people i am sorry to say i will be a little late updating my next chappie first i need to finish writing it XP it will be like that for all of the next chappies depending on how fast i write them. sry oh and btw i will use S-J and J-S from now on instead cause i am lazy

OK now here are all the people who reviewed and a little note

To all sry bout them breaking up they eventually get back together but i am not telling how

Maho Sojo Ty but i found a way to edit it my self ty neways

Coffee-time hey thanks I will update ASAP btw love your story update it soon!

All others ty for the reviews and if I missed your Qs I will get them in the next chappie o and the typos are being fixed!

Now heres what happened last time!

"Kiaba Joey and Serenity switched brains" (Ishizu) "It is really me Seto!" (Serenity-Joey) "We're through!" (Seto) "NO SETO!" (Serenity-Joey)

Now to the story

Chapter 5

Hurt

"How is she?" Mai said into the phone

"She hasn't come out since what happened with Kiaba. She is really depressed. I never realized she loved him so much."

"That just goes to show you that anybody can love a beast." Mai replied sarcastically then thought Truth be told Kiaba has lightened up ever since he started dating Serenity.

J-S gave a single small chuckle at that remark. Just then S-J came out and J-S said "Mai i will call you back" and hung up.

After cleaning themselves up, they went for a walk in the park and J-S said "I am sorry about what happened"

"It is OK Joey, it wasn't your fault. I guess it just wasn't meant to be,"(A/n where did you hear that before?)"We are after all complete opposites and even though I still love him I will have to let him go"

Earlier at Kiaba Corp.

"Seto you have been working for three days straight! Take a break already!" Mokuba said.

"Well I guess I could use a break..... OK i will go for a walk in the park

"Perfect" after what happened with Serenity he needs a break Mokuba thought

Back with Joey and Serenity

During their conversation they had no idea someone was eavesdropping.

She still loves me? But wait that is the mutt, but why did he call Serenity Joey? Man maybe i do need a break now I am hearing things!

"Thank you for being there for me Joey."

"No Prob sis"

Seto was even more confused. I really need to get some sleep!

Just as he was about to leave Duke showed up and said "I herd what happened with Kiaba and I wanna let you know that if you ever need a boyfriend you can come to me."

Seto left he didn't want to hear her answer

"You creep! Cant you see she is trying to get over Kiaba!" J-S said

"I am sorry but I don't think I can date anyone right now." S-J said

"OK but the offer still stands." he said and walked away

At Kiaba Manson

"Mokuba I am going to take a nap I am hearing things"

"OK but before you go...." Mokuba went on explaining about Serenity and Joey but Seto had already fallen in to a much needed sleep.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please! 


	6. Dreaming about you

Well first an authoress's note then I will go into my usual intro. btw sry I took so long but I was fixing all my typos XP and I had to write this thing. 

Well I am tired of holding you back on how Joey and Serenity swiched brains so here it goes, The night that the comet came in they fought directly under the comet so its mystical powers swiched their brains. Now the only way to swich back is to make up under the comet. The Comet doesen't come back for 2 more days in the story and if they miss it, it will be another 10 years before they can swich back.

ok now for the usual

nkitty29 hey sorry I missed you before ty for the review

coffee time he does love her but he thinks she doesn't love him

zelda jewel yea he is but that is what makes the story interresting

all hey i made theese outfits just for you Seto and Duke fans in the first part. Hope you like!

ok now for the chappie

chapter 6

Dreaming about you

Seto's Dream

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Seto wondered alowd. He stood up and looked around and realized he was in a jungle. A wind blew and he shivered and he looked at what he was wearing and thought alowd "Why am I dressed like Tarzan?"

He looked around again and saw a woman dressed some-what like a female tarzanin lepard skin and all.

Then from behind him came Duke dressed just like Seto and said"Are you ready to fight for her love?"

"Whoose love?" Seto asked

"For Serenity's love of course!"

At the sound of her name she turned around and Seto atared in awe at her beuaty.

"So remind me.... What do we have to do again?"

"We must wrestle"

This was fine with Seto because he was twice Duke's size and could beat him easily.

"Well then let the challenge begin!" Serenity said gleefully.

Suddenly Seto couldn't move a muscle. He was stiff as Duke beat him up and was declared the winner.

"Serenity don't go! I love you!" Seto screamed but Serinity didn't hear him. She walked off with Duke and kissed him...

Seto woke up in a cold sweat at2 in the morning so he showered and went to bed and said "I need to get her back, but how?"

Serenity

S-J kept having the same dream over and over. She went to sleep hoping this time would be diferent, but unfortunely it wasn't. Her dream went like this.

She was walking down a hall (in her own body) and she saw Seto and said "Wait up Seto!" but he wouldnt answer. She ran tword him, but he kept getting farther and farther away. "Seto please! I love you! Don't leave me!" she would say but he wouldnt notice. Soon the floor would crumble below her and she would fall farther and farther from Seto and she would cry "NO SETO!" then she would wake up.

_I need Seto back, but how can i get him back?_ she thought.

tbc

------------------------------------------------------

Well again sorry so late i needed to write it but the good news is i think i will be able to update tommrrow or even later today maybe.... well bye for now!


	7. The Plan

Hey people! It is me again well first off i would like to thank you all for reviews and i am gonna sadly say this fic is almost over. it will probably only reach 11 chappies at the most. well i also would like to say that you can look for my upcomeing stories on my bio I will be putting up a new one tommrrow but it will be a 1 chappie thing it will be called The 13 PAINS of Christmas i might even get it up today! I also have others planned so check my bio for their summaries.

nkitty29 yep he does and it is sooooo sweet like i said in an earlier chappie they are very connected and will do anything to get the other back.

coffee time thanks i will try that no i am not offended all comments both positive and negative help me write better

now for the story

----------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 7

The plan

After the dream, Seto realized how important Serenity is to him and that he needed to get her back. (a/n awwwww he does have a heart in there)

"I need a plan...." he said as Mokuba walked in.

"A plan for what?" Mokuba asked

"A plan to get Serenity back," Seto said and then said "you got one?"

"Well you could try the jelousy plan."

"Yea i could.... but with who?"Seto replied.

"With a fangirl of course!"

"No way! They'll mob me!"

"It will help you get back Serenity!...."

"OK, but if this doesent work you are dead meat!"

"Trust me it will work"

Back with Serenity and Joey

"Oh Joey i really miss Seto! After we swich back i need a plan to get him back." S-J said

"Well you can always use the jeleousy plan."J-S replied

"True but with who?"

"Well who would make him most jeleous?"

Serenity knew just who "Duke"

"OK but if he tries any funny stuff....."

"I know Joey i know. i will start dating him after we swich back."

tbc

Sry so short but i am being lazy remember to check my bio for stuff REVIEW!!! 


	8. Swiching back or not? Getting ready!

hey all sorry i didnt update yesterday btw i have another story out Xp and it is totally random!!!!!! y do only 3 peeps review??? sob!!! 

to my reviewers

lovestoriesoftheanime: tyty btwi need to add you to my bio for Fav authors somehow i missed you....

Coffee-time dont worry i am planning a sequal and then a sequal to that the 3rd one wont be about joey mai seto and serenity like the second it will be about tea sry btw you are on my bio under fav authors oh andyou just have to wait and see what happens!!!

nkitty29 more than you think..... you are on my favs too

now to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------

ch 8

Swiching back or not?gotta get ready!

S-J was sleeping on the couch having the dream again when J-Swoke her(or him?) up

"Sis we need to go! The comet will be here in an hour!"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

They got dressed and cleaned up and got in the car. On the way there they were silent. All of the sudden S-J said "Do you think it will work?"

"Well yea Ishizu said it would" he replied

"NoI mean the plan to get Seto back."

"It is bound to. Remember when you were dating Tristian and he confessed his love to you."

"Yea,"

Flashback!

Serenity and Tristian were in the park talking and Tristian says "Serenity I am gonna go get us burgers be right back." "Ok Tristian" Just then Seto comes out of nowhere and starts a casual conversation like he was her best friend then he says "I gotta go" and 'accidently' dropes something at her feet It said to Serenity so she read it. It was a simple note and this was what it said I hart U Serenity -SK. She soon broke up with Tristian aftercetching himlooking at other girls(that pervert!) and went straight to Seto.

End Flashback

S-J smiled as they headed to the spot they were at when they first went to see the comet.

"Ok I will start" J-S began "I am sorry that I yelled I am just a little overprotective and I thought he would hurt you. If you want him back I will help."

"Thank you Joey that means alot to me that you support me like this.You mean alot to me but so does Seto and I am glad you respect that.It really makes me feel better"

They hugged and S-J looked at her watch and said "The commet passed did it work?"

Just then.....

tbc

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey people review!!!!! what happend? keep reading to find out! (ooooo i am soooooo evil! muahahahahahaha!)


	9. Did it work? Get together!

Hey people sorry bout the clifie last time I kinda felt a little evil.Muahahahahahahahahahaha 

heres to the people who reviewed

coffee time you just wait and see

nkitty29yep

lovesyoriesoftheanime ty again

shayba well sorry but it is almost over sob! see below under all for more!

all Well 11th chappie will be the last but there will be a sequil I promise!

now to the story

-----------------------------------------------------

Ch 9

Did it work? Get together

"Woa what just happened?" Joey asked "Oh yea, back in my own body! Sis it worked!"

Serenity felt good to be in her own body but was in a state of shock. She soon regained herself and said "It worked...It worked!"

Joey felt like a little kid he was running and jumping and laughingand then he ran to serenity and gave her a big hug."Lets go home and cleanup sis."

OK Joey then we will commence opperation get together."

Meanwhile

"Mokuba are you sure about this?" Seto was really nervous aboutdating a fangirl.

"Positive!"

"Ok here it goes..." he turned to a fan girl "Will you go out with me?"

Her name was Ruki Ishtar (one of Maho Sojo's ocs ty ms!) She has brown hair green eyes tan skin(like all of the Ishtars)she is 5'7" and is 18 and a little immature. She said"OMG!OMG!YES!" she kissed him and Seto felt uncomfertable

"OK then meet me at the park in an hour." He said to Ruki.

"OK"she replied.

When they were back in the manson Seto said "If this doesent work I will kill you!"

Meanwhile at Domino park

Here goes nothing serenity thought as she walked twords Duke "Hey Duke, Joey and I swiched back and I was wondering if the offer still stands?"

"Of course Serenity do you wanna stay here or go somewhere else?"

Serenity was gonna say somewhere else but then she saw Seto come to the park and stand by an tree"Stay here" she said. she sat right next to him and leaned on him. Seto looked their way and saw them. Ok Serenity thought how doI make him really jeleous? I know! then she brought Duke into a deep kiss.......

tbc

------------------------------------

My last cliffie..... there wont be any more in this story i promise but i an sure there will be in the sequal Muahahahaha REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE!!!


	10. I love you!

hey people this is the last chappie within the story the next chappie wil be an authors note. i know how much you hate authors notes but they give info on the sequal so you dont get lost. 

to my reviewers thankyou for being there to encourage me to write and i must say i am writing i already have myFith fanfic up the fourth is calledcalled Diary of a Blind Girl the fith is called unnamed please r&r

nkitty29 sorry but duke would have made him the maddest and marik wasnt in this soooooo i choose duke

to all i will miss you and hope to see you reviewing in all of my fics to let you know No More Miss Nice Girl will be the sequal to the sequal so it will be a while before it is out

now for the story

-----------------------------------------------------

chapter 10

I Love You

Seto saw the whole thing and was getting more furious by the second. Ruki was walking twards Seto and saw him take off running. He saw hi stop by a kissing couple and lift the guy who she reconized to be Duke Devlin.

Then Seto said "No one kisses Serenity but me!" and punched him out. He then turned to Serenity and said "Serenity please come back to me I am a wreck without you. I love you and no one else. Please be mine again"

Ruki herd this all to well. She ran off to join the fanclub of someone who hates Kaiba.(take a wild guess)

Serenity was speechless. She soon regained herself and said "I love you too" she had tears in her eyes and fell into his arms and said "Seto never let me go again! I want to be in your arms forever and always!"

She hugged him and he kissed her and then he got down on one knee and proposed and she said "Yes!" and kissed him. "I love you soooooo much Seto."

"I love you too Serenity."

The end

-----------------------------------------------------

well there it is the whole story or is it? what happend after? well read the authors note to find out!"


	11. an

Hey people it is me one last time and i would like to say thank you for reading and reviewing.I will miss you all and I hope to see your reviews in my current and future storys. well here is a little info about the sequal so you aren't lost when you read it 

Joey and Mai are married and about to have triplets! Seto and Serenity are getting married and things can go a little wrong when you plan a wedding. Will they all make it through this? Or will they all fall under the pressure?

The sequal will be called Love of siblings and of spouses but in the mean time will you all read and review my other storys? and be sure to tell me what you think of this one so that I know! the mroe reviews i get the soonerI update!

Sincerely

Kelsey

aka

dadspunkin13


End file.
